Petals in the Ashes 2
by hvg2001
Summary: This story is set in 1866 - Sabrina and Daphne's half-sister Red decided to become older than them because of her fiancé, Giles. Also Puck and Sabrina are dating and before an afternoon stroll, things go horribly wrong! Lost in an apple orchard looking for your sister is not always the best way to stay tidy and clean!


New story- Set in 1866!

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Sabrina woke; her heart thumping, her blonde, straight hair knotted up into clumps on the soft, white pillow. She quickly felt her neck for the precious, beautiful locket Puck had kindly given her. When she had nightmares the locket always seemed to give her a sense of relief.

"I dislike mornings!" She cried, tearing the covers off her bed, then she slowly and lazily walked towards her wardrobe.

"Now; what to wear? I have that evening planned with Puck tonight so, I must dress in a ladylike manner. Oh, what about my new silk taffeta? Yes. Perfect." Smiled Sabrina happily.

The girl sat down on her bed pulling a hairbrush out of a small dresser draw. Carefully she pulled at her fierce golden hair trying repeatedly not to wince because her hairbrush, she understood, was not going to last much longer!

After Sabrina's hair had been detangled, she washed her face with a damp flannel and then tapped some rose petals behind her ears, leaving a pleasant, refreshing smell around her.

* * *

"Red," Sabrina called, "May I borrow you laced gloves for today? My sweetheart is taking me for a stroll."

The half dressed girl waited until she heard a answer from her older half sister that was sitting downstairs reading.

"Yes you may, just keep them safe, they cost a pound!" Red answered two minutes later.

Sabrina told Red that she would take great care of the gloves and then hurried back into her room to see what she looked like when her outfit was complete.

She stood staring into a small mirror in the corner of her room admiring the details of her fine dress. A long blue bow was wrapped around her waist, below hung a white cloak of beauty that spread out along the floor.

"If only I could fly then I would be able to go anywhere I wanted at any time of day!" Sabrina sighed. She stroked the fine pleats on the dress, then gave a small, elegant spin.

* * *

After Sabrina had placed her outfit on her made bed and dressed into another, much more suitable, dress she pranced down the stairs happily to find Daphne (her younger sister) Mother and father sitting at the breakfast table. Mother was cooking fresh bacon, the smell filling the room making everyone's mouth water! Sabrina's father was reading the newspaper engulfed in the latest story about a looting in a shop just near the outside of London.

Red grinned, "my fiancé will be arriving soon!"

"I cant believe your getting married in two weeks!" Daphne said excitedly.

Mother gave a little smile and then returned to cooking the breakfast.

Sabrina then remembered; "When can Red, Daphne and I open up our shop in this village? for the damage in London was terrible and you, mother, said you would consider asking if we could re-open our beloved shop here!"

"Oh, yes dear! I sent a letter to the council and they replied saying that you could re-open your sweetmeat shop in one week!" Mother said sliding three pieces of bacon onto Father's plate and sitting down next to him. Suddenly Sabrina heard a noise. well; really a whine, coming from the front of the cottage. Elvis was staring at a beautiful, silver Carriage that had stopped outside their home. The dog watched as a tall man with handsome features and brown hair stepped out of the magnificent transportation.

"Red, prince charming is here, he wishes to see you!" Called Daphne giggling with Sabrina.

Red blushed when she heard this, but stood up, smoothed her dress and then gracefully walked to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted with a bunch of flowers and a small, gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Red you look splendid, are you ready to go?" said Giles taking his cap off.

"Thank you," exclaimed Red, "We will be off then!" she said turning to her family and giving them a quick wave.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Sabrina sat in front of the fire listening to the crackling and sizzling of the coal. Her father was outside chopping wood muttering to himself about why he had given Puck the day off!

Daphne sat down next to Sabrina looking at her curiously.

"Sabrina, do you think I will ever get married?" Daphne asked

"Why Daphne, if you don't get married I will be very surprised. Anyway what made you ask that question?" Sabrina replied staring at Daphne confused.

"Because I am twelve now and you and Red both have sweethearts, but I don't. I, don't tell mother, would rather like to have a sweetheart ever so!" Daphne mumbled looking down at her feet.

"I bet the time your my age you will be breaking hearts like father breaks down trees!" Sabrina laughed, "Do you fancy going for a walk in the orchard? I have seven hours left before Puck arrives."

Daphne nodded, so the two girls stood up, opened the back door, skipped out into the humid air and ran towards the orchard.

* * *

Inside, they strolled in and out of the breath-taking trees, feeling the rough bark of the trunks.

"Oh, I have a wonderful idea," squealed Daphne, "How about a game of hide and seek?"

"I don't know. Granny Relda and Uncle Jake said not Run in the dew for you can slip, I don't want to get dirty before tonight!" Sabrina replied shaking her head.

"Come on Sabrina, I will hide you can count!" Daphne said jumping up and down when she heard the answer!

Quickly, Daphne ran off giggling quietly while she left Sabrina counting to fifty!

"forty eight, forty nine, fifty!" Called Sabrina running the opposite direction to Daphne!

One hour later Daphne was getting tired.

"Sabrina!" She yelled, sending a flock of blackbirds into the sky. They swooped and dipped above Daphne's head, making her duck several times.

"Sabrina, hurry up and find me!" Daphne cried again

She started to panic, "Sabrina, hurry up. Sabrina?" Daphne whimpered looking around distressed. The wind was getting stronger now, it was ten o'clock. Daphne, who was frightened to death, slumped down against a tree, her lip trembling, about to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabrina was busily searching through the trees humming a small, sweet song thinking about what Puck and her would do tonight.

"Daphne, come out now, its about time we go inside! Mr Canis will needs us to help him make his bed." Sabrina said, craning her neck so she could look over some trees.

No answer...

"Daphne? Daphne, come here please, I give up." Sabrina started to panic as well, she was starting to think she had lost her sister!

* * *

Sabrina started to run through the long, green grass. It swished at her ankles leaving her clothes wet; but she didn't care! Her long hair flew behind her like a bird in the breeze and her shoes started to become soaked with the dew.

The eldest called for Daphne repeatedly but still no reply.

'What am I going to do?' Sabrina said to herself still sprinting forward.

* * *

Now, Daphne was asleep, she was so confused she didn't know what to do so, like most twelve year olds under pressure, fell into a deep nap - She was back in her old shop in London with Elvis, Sabrina and Puck! There was a thick smell of smoke in the air, red flames were alight all around the perimeter of the shop trying to break the windows and grab them. But as the flames burnt through the glass of the front window, Elvis grew, and grew, and grew! He grew so big her collar broke and landed on the floor with a rattle. He gave a fierce roar at the flames making the whole shop shake! Elvis roared as loud as the kings lions would, making the flames part into two halves, leaving a gap big enough for all of them to fit through to get out of the fire. As it was Daphne's turn to climb through the gap, the flames gathered together again pulling her in to the sparks...

And then she woke up. Screaming. Quickly she shot up and started to blot forward as fast as a cheetah! Daphne ran faster than she had ever done before, determined to find Sabrina and go back home, however she was running in the wrong direction!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Giles and Red were happily picking wild flowers in a lush, calm field. They were celebrating their wedding together and Red said she needed some more violets for her sweetmeats, so Giles had agreed that it would be a magical idea to visit this meadow because this is were his Mother and Father came when it was near there wedding too!

"I love you so!" Giles said grabbing Red from behind and making her laugh loudly.

"And may I say the new Mrs Copperly, you will make a gorgeous bride!" The gentleman said bowing as if asking for a dance. Red gave a small curtsy and smiled lovingly. Giles took her hand and they both span and twirled and leaped over the grass laughing in unison! Red kisses her future husband on the cheek unaware of what was going on in the plot of land next to her!

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Panted Daphne out of breath, she had been running for two miles and had not seen anything else other than apple trees, birds and grass! She was so panicked that the girl couldn't feel the sting of the camouflaged stinger sticking into her skin!

* * *

In the meantime, Sabrina decided to keep still and wait until Daphne found her for she couldn't risk loosing her completely!


End file.
